


“儿戏”

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 别问，问就是狗血玛丽苏沙雕霸总设定
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	“儿戏”

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

兜兜绕绕从东京到洛杉矶，最后又追回日本，花了四五天时间才将集团内部被买通的几人尽数清了干净。

Kenchi惯于用的都是上不了明面的手段。奸细自是奸细，暴露的奸细对双方都已是百无一用。死人的手指，以鲜血作印泥，盖上手印，掩下命案。Kenchi亲自做妥了这一切，才将多余事交给下属善后。他则连夜回了东京。

从长野出发的时候已是深暮九、十点，到佐野家别墅时，凌晨起了难消散的雾。

整幢建筑还灯火通明，男人叹了声，知是那小恶魔还没就寝。进了门后他便径直到了大厅，屏退了还陪着熬夜的家仆们，自己亲身上前去伺候。

集团一年前由佐野川源继给了其后代佐野玲於，如今是小少爷当家。他年纪是轻，但是个极聪明的主，从英国取了学位回来，在佐野川源身旁跟了三年，当即就能独当一面。做事老成又谨慎，和他父亲相比，只有过之而无不及。

Kenchi是佐野川源时期就辅佐在旁的，最初始他只是个保镖，佐野玲於那时不过十来岁，没他腰高。

可小恶魔当时就下巴昂到天上去，颐指气使地唤他：“橘。”

现在这时间，沙发上睡着个没样子的二十四五的年轻人，游戏手柄还拿在手里。

任是谁也想不到，也同样以手段决绝狠辣、满手沾血扬名在外的橘，此时能将动作放到最轻地搂起那小少爷，稳着步子上了三楼的房，将他抱回床上。

是了，对这小霸王来说，他不只是辅助在旁的、杀人放血的，还兼任他的保姆。

“橘...”不可一世的小少爷皱皱眉，翻了个身寻个舒服的姿势。Kenchi知道他清楚是自己，才放松了警惕，“你身上血腥味好重。”他抱怨。

Kenchi道了声抱歉，替他掖好被子，退出了房间。

酒会上副经理的无心之言，三言两语就传到公司最近最大的合作商耳朵里去。触到的霉头正好是那老商人顽劣在外失足溺死于海上的儿子。

小少爷带着那没管紧嘴的人和礼品，亲自在宅院里诚恳跪坐了备受冷落的一夜，重新算清红利分配的合同拟好送来，让出了几个点，才终于让被气得不轻的老人消气赏脸。

玲於回来的时候近第二天正午，他十几小时水食没进，张口就要蜂蜜松饼。两盘下肚，玲於用勺子搅着融化的冰淇淋球，脚重叠着搭在餐桌上，跷得老高，短裤蹭到了腿根，跪了整晚的双膝看起来粉红又脆弱。

他仰起脸去喊“橘”，Kenchi就站在他之旁，俯视下去，那角度很是恶劣。

“擦干净。”玲於努努嘴，懒得动手地发号施令。

Kenchi垂眸去，满眼都是那双冲他撅起来的双唇，沾着冰淇淋和蜂蜜，饱满又“多汁”。

左目上的痣狡猾地闪动。“用嘴擦。”这几字让Kenchi扯过纸巾的动作一滞，玲於满脸心安理得。佣人一听那话，慌得先把头埋下。

“别闹了。”Kenchi多少摆出点年长者的架子来，把纸巾没轻没重地往他脸上糊。

玲於大抵也料到了他这番反应，没意思地甩下盘子就离开。

临时召开的董事会果然气氛紧张，小少爷坐在主位上，敲着食指关节半天没说出句话，提案通过与否仍没得出个名堂。

暂时有与他关系密切的人事变动，Kenchi没随玲於身参加。于是玲於飞奔过来跳上他的后背时，他只是正和人说着话。

“说，”一把手指枪对准了Kenchi的太阳穴，小霸王冷冷地吐字，“这个人是谁。”

他的视线之下，那是个绝美的年轻男人，瘦而长的身型，漂亮的脸蛋上缀颗泪痣，潋滟的双眸妖冶多情。怎么看怎么像橘喜欢的型。

男人被他压得略躬身，手上仍抓紧了。

“正好，见见，你新来的私人律师，吉野北人先生。”Kenchi答道。

“花瓶。”玲於上下打量他几遍，施加嘲讽。

“人学历比你高。”Kenchi回，让玲於瘪嘴，不情不愿地被压过一头。

“我会努力不做个花瓶的。”吉野北人内敛地笑，面容底下藏着要强骨气。

“木乡老头子不干啦？”玲於跳下来问着。

“人都被你气回老家了。”Kenchi陈述着，“吉野先生可是木乡先生的得意门生，你不知道的时候早就跟着木乡先生在公司上手很久了。”

“哦…”小少爷眯眯眼睛，“好好干吧那。”

深更半夜泡澡大半小时不出来的人喊他进去浴室时，Kenchi就知道玲於定又要捉弄他。光洁白皙的胴体呈放在眼前，一览无遗，湿溜溜的。

身体的主人坦坦荡荡地赤裸于他眼前，发出要他替自己擦干的命令也毫无羞耻感，反倒看着Kenchi错开的视线、略迟疑的动作，越发笑起来。

脚踝正握在手中，Kenchi低头擦拭着，玲於踩在他的膝盖，左脚很快不安分起来，张扬地要往Kenchi腿间移动，裸足在西装裤上留下一连串水渍。Kenchi知晓他的想法，立即就阻止了他。

单膝蹲跪的男人抬眼去，隔着落在眼前的发尾，那之上是玲於极嚣张的模样，像是夺取了胜利一般骄傲自满地俯视他。

如果他能向上动手的话，摸得到的便是紧实的拥有肉感的大腿、翘嫩的肉峰，以及那堆聚其中的，未经触碰的处子之身。

Kenchi被热汽和越界想法烘蒸出一身细汗。

玲於好像觉得这样戏耍他相当有趣，包括之前给他掺安眠药，做出一番衣衫不整纵欲过度的假态，等Kenchi醒来就告知他生米煮成了熟饭，笑眯眯地等着看他的反应。

再不然是昨天财务部经理做每日汇报时絮絮叨叨个没完时，在Kenchi视线之下懒洋洋地揉搓自己的性器。独一的角度，只有站在他之后Kenchi能将景象尽情收入眼底。爱唠叨的老部长抹把汗离开之后，那立即演变成奇怪的事态。玲於躺在转椅上面对他，高高在上地自慰起来。

小恶魔在情迷意乱的射精里，松开的唇间不住地喊他的名字。

玲於似乎觉得三番五次地挑逗他，十分有趣。

集团的主营部门一年前遭竞争公司抢先上了相似的产品，创意链中断，蒙受了不小损失。小少爷带着各部明里暗里攻击对方的资金链，总算在竞争公司周转困难的时机强标对方。

最忙的时候，玲於都能打着闲心说：“今晚真无聊啊，找个人陪我上床吧。”

Kenchi就看着他那一摞看不尽签不完的文件。

公司当晚各处是聚餐庆贺，这位当事人却在家里窝着。听玲於嘴里乱扯有要事同他说，Kenchi进到玲於所在之处时，那家庭沉浸式影院里正上演着“情到正浓”时的GV影片。小霸王咔嚓咔嚓地嚼薯片，看得津津有味。

“新口味还挺好吃的。”他说到薯片，Kenchi看了眼大荧幕，正到口交剧情。

他咳了声，小少爷并没理他。

直到影片里迭起的叫吟结束，Kenchi才终于开口打扰。

“有什么重要的事？”

玲於把大包装的薯片从腿上移开，直勾勾地盯上他。“这就是重要的事。”他挑挑眉，朝下身睨睨眼睛，“帮我解决，橘。”玲於趾高气扬道。

空气凝了两秒，Kenchi几乎对他那些挑衅的小把戏免疫。他无可奈何地念玲於的名字，耸下肩膀。

“别再戏弄我了。”他叹气。

小恶魔冲他眨了眨眼睛。“戏弄？”他反问，“你就是这样想我的吗？”玲於突然卸下带刺面孔，露出软弱属性来。

“橘说不定…很讨厌我吧。只是因为工作留在我身边而已，实际上非常讨厌我…”他垂下头，嘴边还留着薯片渣，“所以不管我怎么说怎么做，才得不到你的任何回应…”尾音渐渐淡去，带上颤抖和哭腔。

Kenchi皱眉，他还从未发觉玲於有着这一面。这就很难办，他找不到应对的方法论。

他走去蹲下，玲於慢慢抬起的眸眼中既有难受也存在悲伤，像只单纯兔子一样可怜。

“我不想要安慰。”他又埋下去。

“我…”Kenchi伸出手想要碰碰那样的年轻人。

弱点一遭暴露，就被死死咬住。

被认作是无辜兔子的人露出尖牙，玲於突然扑上，将男人按倒在地毯，不由分说地用力吻下去，亲出好大一声响来。

“真笨，还不是被我抓住了。”他得意到，略施了些从小学的束缚技巧，趁其不备，再亲一口。

“…你知道如果我想反束缚住你，是很容易的吧？”男人这样说道，却颇有些任由宰割的投降意味。

“你再反抗，我就要用强的了。”玲於不满，摁住男人双手，“上次只是安眠药，这次就是春药了。”他威胁着。

Kenchi难以自控地笑出声来。“说清楚，谁强谁？”他问出一句。

玲於凑上前去咬耳朵：

“你上我，”他顿，接着继续，“我强你。”


End file.
